Iris
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: When Abigail's grandfather dies, Ace learns an important lesson as he does his best to comfort himself and come to terms with his feelings for her.


Hey guys. This is my first Stand By Me fic; so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me; but I do own my copy of the movie.

**Ace Merrill, the leader of the gang called the Cobras in Castle Rock, Oregon, got up and looked at the sky, his blue eyes full of sadness. He was feeling very sad today. 19-year-old Abigail Watson, who had brown hair and blue eyes, like Ace(except his hair was blond), was sitting in the Ron boat, her head down and her shoulders shaking a little.**

**Three days before, Abigail had invited her grandfather, her mother's father, who lived in Centralia, Oregon and who preferred to be called Ron, to visit. Ron had a genuine spirit and everyone really enjoyed his company. Plus, he was also loved not only by Ace, but the Cobras as well.**

**But, then, to everyone's shock, Ron's heart gave away in his sleep and he passed away two nights earlier. Everyone was devastated, particularly Abigail. Ace, who was also nineteen, was also heartbroken, since Ron was supposed to come to his Cobra meeting and tell everyone a story. Ron loved to tell stories, and it was no surprise that Abigail had inherited that trait from him. She loved to read also, and, because of all that reading, she was an excellent speller.**

"**I really loved your grandfather," he said to Abigail. "I was his little Ace Merrill."**

**And that was true. The two loved each other.**

**Ron often saw Ace as a grandson, and Ace viewed him as the grandfather he never got to meet. The two bonded very quickly over Ron's story about when he was young once, like Ace. **

"**I was his little Abigail. He would always take care of me. Now, he comes to visit me, but I can't return the favor," Abigail said, her voice holding a tinge of regret and remorse.**

**Ace turned and walked back over to Abigail. "It's not your fault," said Ace. "His heart was old."**

**Abigail looked up at Ace, her voice breaking a little.**

"**I know, Ace. But it still hurts," she replied.**

**Ace tipped up Abigail's chin with his index finger. "It's OK to be sad," he said, his own voice breaking a little.**

"**I know I heard that somewhere," replied Abigail.**

"**Abigail?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Is it…OK to cry?"**

**A moment passed. Abigail saw the pain in Ace's eyes - pain that probably wasn't there before. **

**Then, her own lips quivering, she said,**

"**You bet."**

**And with that, Ace and Abigail hugged, and at the same time, they broke down and cried…over the loss of Ron, who Ace loved like a grandfather. **

**A few days later, Ace went to the church in Castle Rock and sat in front of the alter. His eyes were full of pain and sadness as he looked up at the ceiling and remembered Ron's grin and impish twinkle in his eyes…**

"_**Ron, thanks for telling that story. It really made me think," said Ace.**_

"_**Oh, my little Ace Merrill, I love a good story. I learned how to tell stories when I myself was growing up. They were a part of our family. Plus, the stories I heard excited my imagination and filled me with wonder."**_

"_**I love you, Ron," said Ace as they hugged.**_

"_**And I love you too, my little Ace Merrill," replied Ron.**_

**Ace remembered Ron's smile, the smile he would always remember when he saw Abigail's face light up because Abigail smiled also sometimes.**

**He remembered his penchant for storytelling, and the way he would leave them in suspense for a few minutes for coming to a big dramatic conclusion.**

**Eyeball Chambers arrived later at the church and sat beside Ace. He could remember that he himself would listen so closely when Ron told a story. His own eyes were filled with tears too. **

**They sat there in the church, quietly, as they wanted to be alone with their memories of Ron. Ace fingered the crucifix that he wore around his neck. The crucifix, which Abigail had given to him, gleamed as he wept silently, tears running down his face. Eyeball wept also, for Ron loved not just Ace, but himself and the other Cobras as well.**

Please read and review. Good reviews make me happy as can be. And let me know what you think!**  
**


End file.
